


Maru's first game

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: AmongUs LoveLive style [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, Gen, Hanamaru tried her best, Mira HQ (Among Us), Random & Short, Yohane appeared only for a moment, internet agony, painfully real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Hanamaru tries Among Us after Yohane told her to get the game. Without a guide she tries it alone. The struggle is real. It's painful in so many ways.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru & Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: AmongUs LoveLive style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974886
Kudos: 7





	Maru's first game

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (＾▽＾)  
> Story:Start!!

**ON CALL**

Yohane: Ok, zuramaru. I’m going to send you this link to your computer in a bit.

Hanamaru: Ok what should I do, zura?

Yohane: go to that link, ok then click on that button and then the game will be downloaded.

Hanamaru: Ok, zura. I clicked it now what zura?

Yohane: Just leave it for a while and wait until its done.

* * *

**TIME SKIP, FEW DAYS LATER**

‘Ok zura, so I go here to change the colour?’

Hanamaru stood in front of the device on the crate. Her newly changed spacesuit rustling every time she moves. She looks around the empty lobby wondering what she should do.

‘I should’ve asked Yoshiko-chan what I should do before I played.’ She thinks as she waits. She would’ve brought Yoshiko and Ruby to play but both of them were busy on that day. So, she thought that she would try to play the game herself.

‘Maybe I should try to join other games first.’

With that decision, she went to another lobby. The new lobby was almost full with a lot of people in multiple colours. Hanamaru looked at herself and saw her suit was changed to an orange colour, looking around she saw another yellow suit. She went to the device on the metal crate and reads the display.

**Map: MiraHQ**

**#Impostor: 2**

**#Emergency: 2 Cooldown: 15s**

**Discussion Time: 40s**

**Voting Time: 60s**

**#Tasks: 5.**

Feeling excited she waited patiently as the commander starts the game. Before long she arrived at the launchpad area of the air base.

* * *

**CREWMATE**

**THERE IS 2 IMPOSTOR AMONG US.**

Confused she decided to stay put for a bit while she looks around her device.

‘oh so I have to do this glowing area?’

‘I’ll go to the medbay.’

With a goal in mind she walks to the medbay. She took note of the air base map and plans out her next task. So focused, she didn’t realize her connection display on the top left of her device.

**PING: 2031ms**

Arriving to the medbay area she stood on the what appears to be the scan area for her task. She waited until it finished and plans to walk to the admin area next.

**YOU DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER.**

**SENT 6 PINGS THAT REMOTE HAS NOT RESPONDED TO.**

* * *

“EEEEH.”

“Le-Let’s try again.”

* * *

**7 games later and 5 tries later.**

**YOU DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER.**

**SENT 6 PINGS THAT REMOTE HAS NOT RESPONDED TO.**

“This isn’t working zura.” She looks at the notice. Sighing, she decided to stop and exit the game. ‘Maybe I’ll just wait till the connection gets better zura.’

At times like this she has to accept that living in an area near mountains with bad internet connections is not an ideal area to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Hanamaru should ask her grandma if she can live near the city more.  
> I guess this will be a series then, lol I hope y'all enjoy the super short fic. (￣▽￣*)ゞ 
> 
> This was based on me trying to play the game the last few weeks. I got some limited quota so it sucks that I can't enjoy playing the game once it hits the middle of the month. So I've just been playing minecraft instead, been doing a big project on minecraft...it's progressing lol. σ(￣、￣〃)
> 
> Thank y'all for reading! ＼(￣▽￣)／ Do let me know yer thought if y'all want and I'll probably see ya in the next fic I post. See ya! (≧▽≦)/


End file.
